Tick Tick Tick
by bobkitty1123
Summary: What if Robin had broken up with Kevin. Just a little drabble. Enjoy! Robin/Barney


**A/N - **A little drabble about what should have happened. Not in such extensive detail (the show's too short for that) but should have happened still. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own HIMYM.

* * *

><p>I'll take you home," Barney offered as Robin stood to retrieve her coat. He got it for her and held it out. As she stepped into it, he leaned forward and whispered, "I have a surprise for you later."<p>

Ignoring the curious looks from their friends, Robin smirked lightly and tried to hide it behind her coat sleeve. Then she recovered from her initial confusion and shock, and waved to the gang as she followed Barney out on to the street. "You know, I live right upstairs. I'm sure I won't get lost, or mugged."

Barney smirked. "I don't know, Robin. If I leave you on your own for more than five minutes you might accidentally film another Robin Sparkles video."

"You'll never let me forget that will you?"

"Never." He looked at her with a great, big grin. "Now, you didn't forget about my surprise did you?"

"No, but you said that was later."

"And it is indeed later." Barney smirked.

"By three minutes." Robin laughed, and Barney shrugged.

Barney, almost nervously, reached out and grabbed Robin's hand. She looked down at their clumsily tangled fingers as Barney, trying to dispel the awkward moment, started into Robin's building. He was practically dragging her as he took the stairs two at a time.

"What is this surprise, Barney?" Robin choked out between the laughter that kept inadvertently bubbling out of her chest at the giddiness of it all. Barney's joy was contagious.

"Patience." Barney said in a most unusual way—as if he were anxious. This was Barney Stinson. He'd never feel that way around anyone. This was the man who called himself awesome on a regular basis. Glancing at his smiling profile, Robin wondered if it was all just the farce she believed it to be.

He unlocked the apartment with a key that she was unaware he possessed, and opened the door. As she stepped in, she wasn't expecting what she found. Nothing. The apartment was the same as normal. Nothing was out of place or changed. What was this surprise?

Barney turned to her, taking both her hands in his large, calloused ones—from those hands Robin learned many things like his talent on the violin—and led her to the couch. He lowered her gently onto the cushions, and then skipped off into the kitchen.

Robin sat uncomfortably, wondering what he was doing. Finally, he came back with two Champaign glasses and handed one to Robin. "Champaign?"

"Of course, Scherbatsky. I know for a fact that this is a girliest drink, and that most women love it." Barney said smoothly, taking a sip.

"Yes, most women." Robin smiled lightly, setting her drink down. "I am not most women."

Barney laughed deep and low, reaching his hands out to cup her now empty ones. "That is why I lo—" He paused. "Like you." Then he gave her a weak grin.

Robin looked down at their hands, not saying anything. All she could think was how clichéd that line was. Yet, somehow it sounded so right, so sweet coming from Barney. Maybe that was why those women in romantic comedies fell for the dumbest and most predictable schemes—because the man managed to transcend all that gushy crap.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin finally asked, "How'd Nora take it?"

"She took it well, actually...when I told her I cheated." Barney said with a sad tone. He really did like Nora, but he could never reciprocate Nora's feelings. "She even seemed ready to give me another chance, but when she asked it if meant nothing, I couldn't say no."

Robin looked up at him and Barney noticed her eyes were shimmering. He wasn't quite sure from what but gave her hand a tiny squeeze. "Kevin asked me not to tell him what happened, but I couldn't do that to him…" She trailed off, unsure what to say next.

Barney picking up on this, slipped his hand from hers and reached out to touch her face. "You don't need to say any more." Then he leaned in, kissing her.

At first she was stock-still as if shocked but quickly leaned into it. It wasn't as hungry as it was in the cab nor was it as forbidden. When they had met up after breaking up, they both feared that maybe now that they could actually be together, it wouldn't hold the same feeling. It did.

In their haste, they started tearing at one another's clothing. Pressing lightly on Robin's hand, Barney pulled away and said, "Let's not do this here."

She nodded vigorously, and pressed a kiss to his cheek as they stood. They stumbled over one another as they moved to Robin's bedroom. The room had been closed until then, and when Barney knocked the door open, Robin was once again taken by surprise.

This time there was something instead of nothing. And that something was rose petals sprinkling the bed and lit candles flickering from all corners of the room. She looked at Barney in bewilderment. "This is… amazing." She breathed.

"I did this for you." He hissed into her ear from behind her. She smiled as his hands started kneading her shoulders. "You are tense."

"Yeah, it's all your fault, Stinson."

"Let me help you." He said with a gentleness that she had never heard in his voice before. When they had sex before it was passionate and wild, but rarely so sweet. Robin rubbed a hand over her watery eyes and turned to him, kissing him deeply.

They never broke their embrace as Barney back Robin to the bed and they fell on it. His weight was carefully lifted so not to crush her as he pressed kisses to her neck. He trailed them down to her shoulder, carefully moving her hair and shirt to reach the pale skin. And he didn't stop there. He continued kisses down her upper arm, past her inner elbow and forearm. Barney looked straight into Robin's eyes as he kissed her splayed fingers.

"What are you doing?" Robin giggled, quite uncharacteristically.

"You are beautiful."

"How long have you been waiting for this?" She asked, as he carefully removed her shirt.

"Longer than I thought." He said honestly and directly.

They didn't tear off their clothing, as they would have before, but carefully and decisively removed the rest of their clothes. Barney dropped his tie on the pile where Robin's shirt was. Her pants, his shoes and watch were set on the side table in a careful manner.

The lovemaking was slow and thoughtful. Barney never once removed his gaze from Robin's, making sure she knew that this was all about her for him. And she looked right back. It brought a blush to her face but it meant so much more like that.

Afterwards they both lay side-by-side, not out of breath but satisfied. "You know, this was nice."

"What? Not just screwing anything with long hair and boobs?"

"Oh, Robin, they have to have more than just that." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Robin smirked. "What do you mean, though?"

"Well, they have to have a va-"

"Barney!" Robin yelped playfully. "Seriously."

"Okay, okay, I was just try to say it is nice to be with someone you love, and not have it be all about the sex." Barney said with a sigh as if it lifted a great weight from his chest.

They lay for a few minutes before Robin asked, "Before, when we were dating... Did the sex mean anything to you?"

Barney looked at her sadly for a moment. "At the time, I didn't really think it meant anything but, god, was I wrong."

Another minute passed before Robin said, "Same here."

Robin sat up, and looked at the candles scattered about. Barney sat up to and took her hand in his as if he couldn't bear not being in contact with her. "We need to put these candles out before we sleep," Barney murmured.

"Oh, you think I'm going to sleep now?" Robin smirked. Still, Barney swung his legs off the bed and stood, blowing out each and every candle.

"What did you have in mind?" Barney asked, climbing back in bed. He was thinking that they were going to have more fun, but when he got no response, he turned to her.

Robin was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my love." He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. Then he laid down too.

And Barney was soon asleep, as well, curled around the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Who thinks I'm getting cornier? I do. XD Reveiw please!


End file.
